Contraindicating feeling
by springfinnalycame
Summary: Mello wanted to know how does it feel to hug someone?


Mello has never thought about girls. And it wasn't because of the presumption that he might have had a special likening for boys. If so to say, he did not even consider Matt as his friend. It is true that the last follow him after he left Whammy and joined him in this investigation, risking with his life, although, sincerely he had no interest neither in Kira neither in all this save the world thing. But still he joined him. "Matt could be called a friend." Mello stated for himself.

In Whammy they have never discussed such concepts as friendship, love, freedom, good and evil, that why when Mello was brought to Whammy for the first time, he too didn't bother about musing upon these subjects. What could help him improve his detective abilities, what could help him beat Near and become number one detective, that were his concerns. Actually, Mello quite despised the philosophy for itself, as he thought that it was created for losers and for weak people, so they could persuade themselves that they are leading a good and righteous life. What is good and what is wrong, justice, injustice Mello was almost sure that neither Near not even L (as he claimed by himself) care for the justice. And about being as careful as possible and avoid causing many deaths, neither Near (neither L) cared about it. It was just a game, where only result matters. By the way, why did he start to philosophize, in the first place? Let Near do the "thinking" job, he is the one having a "big head". He, Mello would better concentrate on actions.

He pulled away from the monitor with his hand behind his head. He was sitting is his usual position, with one leg a little bit bent, resting on the table with the monitors, and other leg a little bit bent in an angle. As he was sitting like this, his eyes where drown to the monitor where Yagami was displayed, since it was the only room where at least some actions happened. Yagami Sayu was doing a sequence of unclear movements.

"What is she trying to do? Doesn't she think that she can untie the ropes behind her back?" Mello thought as he narrowed his eyes to distinguish what she was doing.

But Sayu didn't have the slightest thought of trying to get rid of the ropes. She shivered and wiggled to find a position in order to feel warmer. "Cold." She muttered.

"Is she freezing or something?" mumbled Mello.

Of course she was freezing, as she didn't have anything on except a blouse with short sleeves and a pair of thin trousers.

Mello rolled his eyes. Bothering that his "hostage" is freezing was something that he has surely never done. Besides, he doesn't have anything to give her to cover. Well she won't freeze to death if she stays like this one night. With this fast made excuse, Mello brushed away from the monitors. But again his eyes were attracted to the girl, who stopped moving for a moment. Mello leaned closer to the monitor. Looking for some moments at her, he had fallen in some state of trance that led him to think what could it be to hug her? He was almost eighteen, but he had never ever hugged anyone or thinks of hugging anyone. But know curiosity wade through him and he thought why not satisfy it.

After some minutes he was already standing near the door of hell cell, his key turning in the lock. He entered the cell; much to his surprise she didn't ask who it was. Good for her hat she didn't ask any questions, because he wasn't in the mood to answer them. She just lifted her eyes to see who it was. He approached her and sat kneeled beside her and leaned over in order to cut the ropes around her hands. He still kept in mind his intention so as he untied the ropes, he didn't brushed away but rather stayed there leaning over her shoulder, still hesitating whatever he should or shouldn't bring his plan to action. However his doubts were quickly to fade away as he assured himself that he was making it only to warm her up.

Sayu stopped breathing, or better said she was breathing as quiet as she could, when his hands slowly locked her in an awkward embrace. She stiffened once again, when he pressed his body over hers. But her skin gradually softens, when she started to feel warm, and she seemed to support Mello's idea about him being a good substitute for a blanket. She adjusted to his embrace, while on the other hand Mello tried to clear up for himself whatever he likes this new found feeling or not. He has seen how these Mafia thugs get cozy with their "girlfriends" but he doubt that it was anything close to what he felt now. It was difficult to accept it but the sensation he was experiencing now was more or less nice.

Next, his hand slid along her arm. It was soft and tender. He touched her wrist lightly, and noticed that skin in that area wasn't damaged so badly. The girl had some guts. No wonder she is Yagami Light's sister. He smiled in the dark. While his left hand remained on her wrist, his right hand rested on her shoulder, than it slowly fell above her breast. He hesitated whatever he should do the next step or not. Nonetheless he moved his hand down, touching her breast lightly.

Sayu hold on her breath and involuntary made a movement, but exhaled slowly when Mello moved his hand down on her belly, not wanting to continue with the discomfort from before. He relaxed and let his head rest on her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck. He put his hands around her waist. Then he let his head slid down to rest on her chest, and then it found its way to her belly. Sayu didn't move. She felt relaxed and soft under his touches. Lying with his head on her belly, he lifted his eyes to find her gaze. He didn't know why would he need her looking, but when he stumbled across her gaze, he couldn't understand the expression in them. It wasn't a kind of satisfaction that she found a way to "hook" him. Her eyes expressed the same confusion as his. He then let his head rest on her knees. Mello was curious, whatever this tenderness, is the same one mothers usually give to their children? How could he know?

Seeing that he closed his eyes and stayed unmoved, Sayu sank her fingers in his blond hair. He abruptly opened his eyes, unable to believe that he let his guards down. Not realizing that he had woken up from his "fast sleep" she kept on drawing circles on his forehead and caressing his cheeks with her gentle fingers. He let a voiceless groan, as he closed his eyes one more time, savoring the sensation. But after some seconds, he abruptly got up, gripping Sayu's wrists stretching her hands in the air to both sides. His eyes were full of anger and bitter as he drilled in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes, breathing hardly. But, to great surprise the expression in her eyes didn't change, well may be a slight confusion appeared in them. He loosened the grip and released her wrists, concomitantly regretting his initial intention. He stood up and without uttering a single word turned toward the door and walked away. The mixed feeling of anger and previously heartfelt pleasure was hard to appease. Mello didn't know how to come down, but at this critical period of his life he was sure that "Such "feelings" where contraindicating…" at least until Kira case isn't solved.


End file.
